Galil
The Galil is an assault rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Overview Campaign The Galil is mainly found towards the end of the campaign on the levels "Payback" and "Redemption" with many different attachments such as Red Dot Sight and Extended Mags. It is used mainly by the Russian Spetsnaz. Multiplayer The Galil can be purchased at level 20 for . It has a 35 round magazine, medium-high damage, and low recoil. The Galil's iron sights are very clear, but many players still use optical attachments. Also, because of its moderately high damage, long range, low recoil, and because of the muzzle flash, the Suppressor is a commonly used attachment. This attachment allows the user to fire without being seen on the radar, making a great weapon for defensive players. Coupled with the Ghost perk and suppressor, the Galil has the potential to take enemies by surprise in their own spawn. Another useful attachment is Extended Mags, giving the Galil 50 rounds instead of the usual 35. With such a large magazine, using the Galil becomes similar to using a light machine gun with the advantage of assault rifle's mobility and ADS speed. These characteristics make the Galil a popular weapon. A disadvantage of the Galil is that it has a relatively long reload time of 2.9 seconds compared to other assault rifles that can become a hindrance during heated firefights. Dual Mags can be used to somewhat negate that disadvantage for every alternating odd reload. Sleight of Hand can be a good alternative, but using Dual Mags and another attachment via Warlord could be more useful, as it will also grant more starting ammunition. When an ACOG Scope is equipped and the Galil is fired automatically, the Galil's sudden recoil to the upper right is more potent, which at long ranges puts it at a disadvantage against other weapons. The above problem with the reload time has a remedy without using attachments or perks. Reload cancelling is very effective with the Galil when executing a dry reload, as a large amount of the empty reload time is turning the weapon and pulling the bolt back. As the bolt only needs to be pulled back when an empty magazine is removed, the player should choose to reload before the mag is empty. This means the weapon is ready to be fired immediately after inserting the mag without having to pull back the bolt. Burst/semi-automatic firing a Galil makes it almost perfectly accurate with every shot fired, which coupled with the low recoil during fully automatic, makes the Galil a superior mid range weapon. Attachments *Extended Mags *Dual Mag *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Masterkey *Flamethrower *Infrared Scope *Suppressor *Grenade Launcher Zombies The Galil can be obtained from the Mystery Box in the Zombies game mode. The Galil also seems to have a higher rate of fire than the multiplayer one. The Galil has 35+315 rounds, making it a worthy gun to keep, but the player should be careful, as he or she could find themselves out of ammo if not used properly. The Galil can last into round 19, and sometimes even higher, if aiming for headshots. Because of its low recoil and high damage, it is a valued weapon and is usually kept by players to Pack-a-Punch. However, the gun causes the player to have a lower movement speed than normal, like the other Assault Rifles in Zombies. When Pack-A-Punched, its name changes to the "Lamentation." This version features a Red Dot Sight with a randomized reticule. It is an effective spray-and-pray weapon due to its above average hipfire accuracy. It also comes with more reserve ammo than any of the other upgraded assault rifles; however, as the magazine size remains unchanged, Speed Cola is highly recommended. The Lamentation is usually one of the most sought after weapons, as it has the second highest damage of any gun that is not a Wonder Weapon or shotgun, and has one of the highest reserve ammo counts of all upgraded weapons. Galil vs Lamentation Gallery Galil.png|The Galil. Galil_Iron_Sights_BO_No_DOF.png|Iron Sight. ELITE_Galil.png|Render of the Galil. Galil_with_shotgun.png|Galil with Masterkey attachment. Galil_Reloading_BO.png|Galil reloading. Galil_Cocking_BO.png|Cocking the Galil Galil_IR_Scope_BO.png|Galil with Infrared Scope Galil_Masterkey_BO.png|Galil with Masterkey Galil's_Masterkey_BO.png|Galil with the Masterkey equipped Galil's_Masterkey_Pumping.png|Pumping the Galil's Masterkey Galil's_Masterkey_Reloading.png|Reloading the Galil's Masterkey misspelled.jpg|Israel misspelled on the weapon. lamentation 1.jpg|Galil Pack-a-Punched as the "Lamentation". lamentation 2.jpg|Aiming down the Red Dot Sight of the "Lamentation" (Note that the dot varies and is random). Galil stats.jpg|The Galil's stats GaliliPod.png|The Galil in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. LamentationiPod.png|Lamentation in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Video Video:Black Ops Zombies - Galil Upgraded (Lamentation) Lamentation Overview Trivia *Israel is misspelled "Isreal" on the side of the weapon. *The Galil's ID number is 2235789. *With Extended Mags, the Galil has the highest magazine size in the assault rifle category. *The multiplayer description of the Galil is wrong: when buying the weapon, the game describes it as having an integrated "Selective Fire" attachment, with the choice between semi-automatic and three-round burst fire. However, when the weapon is actually fired in multiplayer, it is fully automatic. *The Galil is the second weapon in the [[Call of Duty series|''Call of Duty series]], the first being the AK-47, to use the GP-25 grenade launcher. *In first-person, the Galil has a handle near the grip. This isn't present in third-person. *The "Lamentation" has the third highest reserve ammo capacity in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops, even surpassing the ammo capacity of the RPK. *On the Wii the Lamentation is green (similar to the H115 Oscillator) *The Galil uses the western style Red Dot Sight, IR Scope and Suppressor despite using the Russian versions of the ACOG Scope and Grenade Launcher. It also uses the same mount as Russian weapons for the Reflex Sight. *When switching weapons, the player's hand goes through the barrel. *The Galil is one of the two weapons, the other one being the PSG1, where a camouflage also appears on the magazine, excluding Gold Camouflage. However, while the Galil's magazine will be completely camouflaged, the PSG1's will just have a bar where the camouflage is visible. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Weapons